


drabble dump 020

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [20]
Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun single-handedly makes everyone feel uncomfortable in many ways. | Chizuru walks Masaki to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwaesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/gifts).



Fandom: Kimi to Boku

 

 

****( Yuuta/Shun. In which Shun single-handedly makes everyone feel uncomfortable in many ways. )** **

 

 

"So here's why I can't go to that blind date," said Shun, cheerfully, before dragging Yuuta closer by his tie and quieting him with his mouth.

Yuuta made a small, choking sound, and Shun pressed closer, still. He nipped at Yuuta's lower lip; he laved at his mouth with his tongue. Through it all, Yuuta kept his hand fisted at Shun's side, like he couldn't bear to touch anywhere else. And Shun smiled, dimpled, at that.

"Oh my god," said Kaname, horrified. He wilted, in his seat, and pressed his palms to his aching eyes. "Oh my god, not you too."

"Oh my," said Masaki, with a hand to her mouth.

"Oh," said Chizuru, scratching his ear. "Well, _you could have just said so_."

"This is why I hate coming over to your house," Kaname wailed. "You can stop sucking face now, by the way. _I'm right here_."

"I gotta hand it to Shun, though," said Chizuru. "His stamina is pretty impressive, and he hasn't even come up for air _once_."

Masaki unbuttoned her collar, and fanned her face. She crossed her legs, and stared resolutely at the spot above Shun's head. Yuuta, as if sensing her discomfort, managed to disentangle himself with valiant effort.

"I," said Yuuta. He opened his mouth, and shut it again, lost for words. He closed his eyes. "I think we should consider the time and place for this."

"Please," said Masaki.

" _Please_ ," Kaname echoed. "Or at least lock the door when you take it to your room."

"Hmm," said Yuuki, absently, peeking at Kaname from behind his magazine. "There's a thought."

"I hate all of you for existing," said Kaname, and stood to peel Yuuta and Shun apart.

 

 

**( Chizuru/Masaki. In which Chizuru walks Masaki to class. )**

 

 

He waited for her outside her building, red to the tips of his ears and scowling at the sky. The scarf around his neck was frayed at the edges and thin from months of wash and use, and he'd had others better suited to warding off the cold, but it was from her and he liked the way she would nod at his scarf, pleased.

When she finally emerged from the hall, he waved her over. She pushed her way past the crowd of students lingering on the steps, and he laughed at how she seemed to trip over her boots, how she looked panicked, almost. Three years older and still suffering from the woes of her height, her clumsiness. He stifled his laughter.

"Chizuru!" She said. She looked embarrassed, a little. He ducked his head.

"A little birdie from stat told me that Morinaga asked you out," was the first thing out of Chizuru's mouth when she was within earshot. He bumped his leg against her hip, playful. The sight of her, and her proximity, it warmed him.

"That little birdie will be shot," said Masaki. She rubbed her palms together, numb even with her mittens, white and made from her mother's yarn. When she spoke, her breath was visible, vanishing into the air like fog. "And I'll shoot Morinaga after that. And I'm freezing. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Here," said Chizuru. He presented a warm thermos of coffee with a flourish, from his bag. Her eyes lit up, at the sight, and when he opened the cap, she flexed her fingers, anticipating the smell. "I knew you'd come looking for this."

"Oh," she said. She cupped it to her chest, and inhaled the scent. "Oh, this is nice. Thank you."

Like this, he felt no shyness as he used to, in front of her. Now, he only felt impish. "Well, we know you only keep me around for the free food," he said.

"You have your useful moments," said Masaki. She looped her arm around his, and dragged him away from the steps. He had to lag behind her, to match her pace, else she would fall.

"I'm a replacement goldfish for your brothers, I see," said Chizuru.

She peered at him, curiously. Her voice, when she spoke, was light, but her grip on his arm was tight. "Is that so bad?"

And he thought, ah, I love her. I love her because she is dear to me. "No," said Chizuru, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "It's perfect."

She hugged him, then, still holding on to the thermos. It dug into his back, and he held her, baffled but gratified. When she pulled away, her eyes were watery, but happy, all the same. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and coaxed her away.

"Now get to class," he said, watching as she resumed her walk to the next building, slower, now. "I don't want your TA to hunt me down. God knows I see enough of Kaname every week."

"I love you," Masaki called out, her hands cupped around her mouth. She was smiling, then.

"Yeah," said Chizuru, voice rough, and not from the cold. "Yeah, I know."

 

 


End file.
